Villains in Power Rangers Dino Thunder
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers Dino Thunder were servants of the dinosaur-like Mesogog, who intended to restore the Earth to the primal glory of the age of dinosaurs. Information about them can be found below. Mesogog Mesogog (portrayed by Latham Gaines) is the chief villain of the series. He is also Dr. Anton Mercer, Trent Fernandez's adoptive father. Dr. Anton Mercer was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough during an experiment involving dinosaur DNA, when he was accidentally transformed into a dinosaur-like creature called Mesogog, an evil mastermind with plans to revert Earth back to the age of dinosaurs and turn the Human race into reptilian creatures like himself. Mesogog and Dr. Mercer have distinct personalities, but share the same body in a Jekyll and Hyde relationship. Each is aware of the other's existence, but also dislikes the situation. In his Mesogog form, he is equipped with cybernetic technology and psionic powers that he uses to torture his enemies, or his allies when he is angry at their failures. Dr. Anton Mercer has an adopted son, Trent Fernandez, who became the White Dino Ranger when he accidentally discovered Mesogog's lab while investigating his father's mysterious comings and goings. In his world domination attempts, Mesogog was assisted by two servants, Elsa, and Zeltrax, a cyborg whom Mesogog created à la Dr. Frankenstein from the ruined body of Tommy Oliver's former associate, Terrence "Smitty" Smith. Mesogog also controls an army of cybernetic dinosaurs called Tyrannodrones which were originally created by Tommy and Anton. Eventually Mesogog freed himself of his humanity by using a potion created by Elsa to separate out Dr. Anton Mercer. As a result, his insanity and determination increased. He also rid himself of Elsa when needing an energy supply to power his cannon. It took a bit of deception from the Rangers (using the Dino Gems as bait) to destroy the cannon and Mesogog's base. He would later reappear after the Zords were destroyed, absorbing enough energy from the Dino Gems to survive the explosion and 'evolve' into a self-replicating dinosaur-like monster, known as the Mesomonster. As the Mesomonster, Mesogog was nearly invincible. He is finally destroyed by the Red Dino Ranger with a giant Tyrannosaurus of energy created from the Dino Gems. In doing so, the Rangers lost all their powers for good (though Kira would later regain her powers during the events of Once a Ranger). Dr. Mercer survived the whole ordeal, and was thankful to the Rangers (especially Tommy) at the series' end. Elsa Elsa is a servant of Mesogog and originally believed in her dream to see the world reverted to a primordial state under the control of the dinosaurs. She loves to insult and torment friend and foe alike, including her ally Zeltrax, and seemed to be romantically interested in Tommy Oliver. For much of the early part of the term, she pretended to be Principal Randall, the head of Reefside High School where the Dino Thunder Power Rangers go to school. In the episode, "House of Cards", after Elsa confiscated a card of the powerful Ruby Dragon monster from the card-game "Dragon Wars" from Ethan James (Blue Ranger), Tommy entered her office on Ethan's behalf in an attempt to speak to her about getting it back, and in the process inadvertently exposed her as the evil Elsa, and to the entire class while she was fighting him outside of the high school. Before retreating, Elsa has the Rangers tell the school board that Principal Randall has resigned. Over time she grew to distrust Mesogog and plotted to expose him when he was the most vulnerable. She feared that he would eventually tire of her and her failures and destroy her. She even created a potion that separated Mesogog from Dr. Anton Mercer. Mesogog decided to sacrifice the evil powers which he had granted to Elsa in order to help power his trans-mutation cannon. With that, she was reverted to a normal human form, with no memory of who she was as Elsa by the life-force extractor. The loss of her powers also meant she was good again. At the end of the series, she attended the high school prom and danced with Dr. Mercer. Elsa was played by Miriama Smith Zeltrax Zeltrax is actually Terrence "Smitty" Smith, an old associate of Tommy Oliver's who holds him responsible for the recent tragic events in his life, including his near fatal accident. Mesogog found his ruined body and rebuilt him with cybernetic technology into a black armored cyborg. As Zeltrax, he is bent only on getting revenge on Tommy, much like Tommy's relationship with Goldar several years before. During his attempts to accomplish this, he inadvertently created a clone "son" named Goldenrod. Goldenrod proved a powerful adversary to the Rangers, but was destroyed by Tommy, increasing Zeltrax's hatred of the Black Ranger. After a second near fatal experience because of his master's plans, Zeltrax turned against Mesogog, fleeing his side and gaining a super powered form through the special underground spring that flowed beneath the Tree of Life. Using the Triptoids, Zeltrax built his giant Zelzord, which was destroyed by the self-destruction of the Rangers' zords. In the finale Zeltrax met his end fighting Tommy and Kira, who destroyed him despite his attempt to destroy the Rangers. In Power Rangers S.P.D., Zeltrax reluctantly joined forces with Emperor Gruumm who had traveled back in time through a temporal wormhole, presumably to a point in 2004 before the events of Dino Thunder's season finale. Together they fought the Dino Thunder Power Rangers and the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers. Despite Gruumm's aid, Zeltrax was defeated by a double-team from Tommy and Anubis Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger. Zeltrax was voiced by James Gaylyn while the actor for Smitty was uncredited. Coincidentally, Zeltrax's cloned "son" Golden Rod is also voiced by Gaylyn. White Dino Ranger (clone) When the dark energy that made Trent evil was removed by Mesogog's life-force extractor, Zeltrax used this energy in conjunction with a fallen monster's copy ability (Copyotter) and the Geno-Randomizer to create the White Dino Ranger clone, a soulless warrior with no trace of Trent. Curiously, though, he was a gracious warrior and complimented an opponent on his skill more than once. The clone fights alongside the others in Mesogog's army, and considers himself to be the only true White Ranger. He can also do "Super Dino Mode", which the evil Trent could not do. He also seemed to replace Zeltrax after the cyborg betrayed Mesogog. He began losing his powers due to a glitch in the Morphing Grid caused by his creation, which allowed for only one White Dino Gem at a time. He confronted Trent, and after a long battle he and Trent shared a final attack, but only Trent would survive. Finally defeated, the cloned White Ranger's last words were "I guess you wanted it more. Goodbye... White Ranger." After that he fell and destroyed. The White Ranger clone was voiced by Adam Gardiner. Lothor's Generals These two monsters first appeared on a Japanese TV show based on the Dino Rangers as seen in "Lost and Found in Translation." * One of these monsters was a blue-faced creature whose face was composed of three small faces, a large crystal-like eye on his forehead wore a pink robe and used a paint brush to create monsters. He was voiced by Patrick Wilson. * The other was a giant amoeba with a crystaline head with six golden horns and a large red eye and carried around a harp. He was voiced by Matthew Sutherland. In the show they seemed to provide comic relief as they were shown being tortured by the main villainess, the paint brush-wielding general then created Ka-Ching by painting him to life. These two monsters made a real-life appearance in "Thunder Storm" when Lothor returned from the Abyss of Evil and brought along these two monsters that he befriended while in the Abyss of Evil. In their real-life appearance they did not speak, but were shown to wield great, destructive powers: * The paintbrush-wielding general (referred to by writer Douglas Sloan as Izzy) could fire electricity from his paintbrush. * The harp-carrying general (referred to by writer Douglas Sloan as Pupperazi) could shoot lasers from his eye. They joined Lothor in destroying the Ninja School (the harp carrier even shot a large hole in the side of the temple with a laser) and captured the ninja student and they joined the Storm Rangers and Kelzaks in fighting the Dino Rangers. They were last seen in Elsa and Zurgane's small army of monsters and personally fought against Shane and Connor, putting up a tough fight before being destroyed by their Battilizers. Tyrannodrones Mesogog's reptilian-esque foot soldiers. Triptoids Black and white foot soldiers from a video game. They were recruited by Zeltrax. Mutations The monsters in this series are referred to by this name. Each Mutation is created in the Geno-Randomizer by combining the DNA of an animal, the DNA of a plant, and the molecular structure of an inanimate object. When defeated, Mesogog uses the Hydro-Regenerator to make the Mutation grow. Bird Brain * First Appearance: "Wave Goodbye" A crow/mentha/sniper monster. Pollenator * First Appearance: "Back in Black" * Voice Actor: Alistair Browning A squid/osmanthus/vanish monster. Donkeyvac * First Appearance: "Diva in Distress" * Voice Actor: Jason Hoyte A donkey/pomegranate/vacuum monster. Demagnetron * First Appearance: "Game On" * Voice Actor: Dallas Barnett A diving beetle/rhododendron/magnet monster. Dysotron * First Appearance: "Golden Boy" * Voice Actor: Andrew Robertt A dice-themed monster. Goldenrod * First Appearance: "Golden Boy" * Voice Actor: James Gaylyn A clone of Zeltrax who is considered Zeltrax's "son." Scorpex * First Appearance: "Beneath the Surface" * Voice Actor: Stephen Brunton A clock-themed scorpion monster. Megalador * First Appearance: "Ocean Alert" * Voice Actor: Paul Barrett A shark/oleander/car parts monster. He is sent to kidnap Nikki Valentina, supermodel/actress of Ocean Alert. He infects Conner and Ethan with his flower blasts, causing an allergic reaction. He is destroyed by the Z-Rex Blaster. Megalador creates a wave to flood the city, but the Thundersaurus Megazord destroys him with the Stega Surfboard. "Dandy Lion" * First Appearance: "White Thunder" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Carl Bland An unnamed lion/dandelion/bomb monster that Elsa and Zeltrax created to lure out the White Ranger who easily destroyed this monster. Angor * First Appearance: "White Thunder" Pt. 2 * Voice Actor: Peter Feeney An anchor-themed monster. Angor 1.5 * First Appearance: "White Thunder" Pt. 3 * Voice Actor: Peter Feeney A revived and upgraded version of Angor. Rojobot * First Appearance: "Leader of the Whack" * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A robotic monster. Insectolite * First Appearance: "Burning at Both Ends" * Voice Actor: John Leigh A centipede/pansy/TV satellite monster. Fossilador * First Appearance: "The Missing Bone" * Voice Actor: Glen Drake A monster made from the fossil remains of a project that was previously worked on by Dr. Oliver and Dr. Anton Mercer. He was redused to a skull but his remains hypnotized Kira (the yellow ranger) to steal his bones from Dr. Oliver. She obeys and brings his bones to him. After being found unconscious by Hayley, Kira joins up with the Rangers enabling the Dino Thunder Megazord to destroy Fossilador. Termitetron * First Appearance: "Bully for Ethan" * Voice Actor: Scott Wills A fly/wishing shrine/pine monster. Ka-Ching * First Appearance: "Lost and Found in Translation" * Voice Actor: Greg Johnson A bear/mushroom/ATM monster that was featured in the Japanese show based on the Power Rangers (actually part of an episode of Abaranger). Mad Mackerel * First Appearance: "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel" * Voice Actor: Cameron Rhodes Elsa used the Geno Randomizer to turn Marty the Mackerel into this bonito/olive/fishing rod monster. Copyotter * First Appearance: "Copy That" * Voice Actor: Andrew Laing A sea otter/green pepper/photocopier monster. White Terrorsaurus * First Appearance: "Triassic Triumph" * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A monster created by Zeltrax from the White Dino Ranger clone's energy. White Terrorsaurus II * First Appearance: "Fighting Spirit" * Voice Actor: Adam Gardiner A much deadlier version of the White Terrorsaurus that was recreated by the White Ranger Clone on Elsa's orders. Elsa fed the creature a crystal she mined that contained the same energy signature as the Rangers' Dino Gems, making it stronger and allowing it to drain Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent's powers. The now powerless Rangers attempted to fight the monster without their powers to no avail, it wasn't until Tommy arrived in Super Dino Mode that the monster was finally defeated. The Terrorsaurus grew to giant size for one final battle but Connor, Ethan and Kira, channeling their Super Dino Mode power into the Thundersaurus Megazord, were able to destroy the Terrorsaurus once and for all. Jupitor * First Appearance: "A Ranger Exclusive" * Voice Actor: Joel Tobeck A Jupiter-based robot monster. Tutenhawken * First Appearance: "Tutenhawken's Curse" * Voice Actor: Derek Judge A vulture/lychee/treasure box monster. When the Rangers are on a fieldtrip, Ethan translates some Egyptian heiroglypics, which unleashes Tutenhawken's curse on him. Awakened, Tutenhawken plans to take control of the city, and tries to make Cassidy his queen. When Ethan learns that Tutenhawken can only be defeated in the air, he uses his new Hovercraft Cycle to destroy him. The Mezodon Rover finishes the job. Thornox * First Appearance: "Disappearing Act" * Voice Actor: Anthony Ray Parker A leech/gentiana/lapis lazuli monster created by Elsa from a plant she injected with some special steroids. Deadwood * First Appearance: "The Passion of Conner" * Voice Actor: Andrew Faulkner A tree monster. Mesogog sends Elsa after the Tree of Life but Zeltrax gets to it first and uses its energy to become superpowered. Meanwhile, Krista (a student at Reefside) tries to save it from being demolished by Principal Randall in an effort to preserve nature. Zeltrax turns the Tree of Life into Deadwood, who is destroyed by the first formation of the Triceramax Megazord. In "Strange Relations," Jade Gladiator uses his bond with plant life to revive Deadwood. However, he is shortly destroyed by the Dino Stegazord's Ankylo Drill and Parasaur Final Cut attacks. Horn-Rimmed Monster * First Appearance: "Triassic Triumph" (unofficial), "Isn't It Lava-ly" (official) * Voice Actor: Peter Daube A rat/iris/glasses monster. It was first seen in a simulation fighting the White Dino Ranger Clone. In its official appearance in "Isn't It Lava-ly," Elsa used the Geno Randomizer to turn a volcanologist named Dr. Norton Morton into this monster. Jade Gladiator * First Appearance: "Strange Relations" * Voice Actor: Geoff Dolan When Anton Mercer becomes Mesogog in Mercer's lab, he uses an experimental plant to transform into the Jade Gladiator. Jade Gladiator uses his botanic power to revive Deadwood create a new monster called Skortch. After all five Rangers join together and defeat his creations, the Valkasaurus Megazord is formed and destroys the Jade Gladiator. Skortch * First Appearance: "Strange Relations" * Voice Actor: Jim McLarty A phoenix-like beast created by Jade Gladiator. Squidrose * First Appearance: "In Your Dreams" * Voice Actor: Tony Blackett A chameleon/balsam/pharmacy perscription monster. Elsa's Dream Machine hooked up to the Geno-Randomizer had this monster manifested into Tommy's dream after having calamari for dinner. Croco D'Vile * First Appearance: "In Your Dreams" * Voice Actor: Ray Trout A crocodile/fatsia/telephone monster. Elsa's dream machine hooked up to the Geno-Randomizer had this monster manifested into Kira's dream after having to do a report on reptiles. Rumba Monkey * First Appearance: "In Your Dreams" * Voice Actor: Jonathan Burgh A monkey/7 spring herbs/drums monster. Elsa's dream machine hooked up to the Geno-Randomizer had this monster manifested into Ethan's dream after looking at a picture of a monkey. Rude Elf * First Appearance: "In Your Dreams" * Voice Actor: Tim Faville A reindeer/mistletoe monster dressed as Santa Claus. Elsa's dream machine hooked up to the Geno-Randomizer had this monster manifested into Conner's dream upon having to do early Christmas shopping with his mother. Fridgia * First Appearance: "Drawn Into Danger" * Voice Actor: Penny Ashton A female ice-elemental monster made inside a comicbook world that was drawn by Carson Brady upon receiving a special pen from Elsa in her guise of Principal Randall. Fridgia lives in her frozen kingdom. Four of the Power Rangers are drawn into the comicbook by Carson, and are taken down by Fridgia for invading her kingdom. Fridgia is about to punish the Rangers by destroying them, when the White Ranger shows up to even up the score. The Power Rangers are able to take down Fridgia, but when they are released from the comicbook world, so is she. Taken away from her world, Fridgia plans to make this world her kingdom, but not before the Triassic Ranger destroys her with the Battlizer. Ruby Dragon * First Appearance: "House of Cards" * Voice Actor: Bruce Hopkins A red dragon/orchard/gondola monster created by Elsa from the "Dragon Wars" Ruby Dragon card. Ugly Monster * First Appearance: "A Test of Trust" * Voice Actor: James Coleman With Mesogog's newfound power after being separated from Anton Mercer he creates this unnamed monster to take down the Power Rangers. After the Rangers find out Trent was hiding his father's secret, it takes a test of trust for the Rangers to work together in order to bring this monster down. This Ugly Monster is able to defeat even the Triassic Ranger in their battle in space above the Earth. He is ready to finish the job, when the White Ranger stands in his way. The Power Rangers combine their efforts and their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode to defeat him. He manages to transfer some of his power to Mesogog's Replicant Zord. After the Replicant Zord was destroyed the Ugly Monster appeared on the battlefield. He is able to take down the Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords after absorbing their energy but the Dino Stegazord destroys him. References Dino Thunder Category:Television supervillains Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004 nl:Schurken in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder